Dulce Melodía
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Esa simple melodía, por una noche deje de ser yo y me volví diferente un baile de máscaras, te encontré un chico serio esa melodía suena hasta la eternidad de la noche, la melodía suena como la noche un suspiro un dulce juego de melodía que cambió mi vida..


**~Dulce Melodía~**

* * *

**_Lemrina POV_**

Miraba el cielo un hermoso azul un azul resplandeciente las nubes tan blancas y esponjosas, tenía tantas ganas de tocarla, el viento sopla y cierro lentamente los ojos una dulce melodía aparece, necesitaba algo para mi vida no lo sé con que me falta pero lo descubriré, era un gran día pero no lo se tengo la sensación que hoy pasara algo que nunca olvidare.

Camino un poco mientras miro a mi alrededor, camine sabía a donde me dirigía, llegue a un pequeño campo de rosas pero en ese campo sólo era de rosas blancas, algo me llamo la atención en medio de todas esas flores había algo azul y rojo, me hacer que y pude ver que era una rosa azul y roja pero era algo extraño esas dos rosas estaban entrelazadas se veía algo hermoso un hermoso color sus espinas resaltaban, la tomé con delicadeza no quería lastimarme por las espinas la observe ya en mis manos sus pétalos eran suaves, era una sensación agradable.

-Hermoso-. Susurre mientras tocaba la rosa.

Salí del campo intentando no aplastar ninguna rosa, fue algo difícil, decidí volver, mientras caminaba escuche rumores que hoy se ara un baile de máscaras de la familia más famosa, escuchado sobre esa familia sólo sé que tienen un hijo mayor.

**_Slaine POV_**

Permanecía en el jardín sentado y contemplando las rosas, eran tan hermosa, delicadas y suaves, estudie todo sobré las rosas y también las rosas tiene un significado sorprendente. Saco de mi bolsillo una libreta de notas donde tenía todo anotados sobre estas sorprendentes rosas;

_Rosa Roja_

_Principalmente, las rosas rojas son el símbolo del amor, sobre todo los enamorados las eligen para regalárselas a su pareja, pero también se pueden emplear como regalo a un amigo como muestra de respeto._

_Las rosas rojas no sólo son símbolo del amor, un simple amigo se las puede enviar haciendo halago a la belleza y al respeto que los une. Se trata de uno de los colores más excitantes y pasionales en una rosa._

_Rosa Blanca._

_Son el símbolo de la pureza y de la inocencia. Normalmente, es el color elegido por las novias para sus ramos, porque significa que durará toda la vida. Las rosas blancas también están unidas al amor. Una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrarle que esperan un futuro sólido con ella. Significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre. Además, si una persona cercana está enferma, este es el color de flor que deberá regalar para de mostrarle que se está pendiente de ella._

_Rosa Rosa._

_Regalar una Rosa rosa es la forma, mediante flores, de agradecer un favor importante. También significa el aprecio que se tienen por alguien. El rosa lleva consigo el significado de ausencia de maldad, es decir, no hay ninguna doble intención en la persona que se las ofrezca. Por eso, la persona que regala este ramo de flores es de fiar._

_Si el color del ramo de flores es de color rosado suave, significa admiración y simpatía._

_Rosa Amarilla_

_Suele ser la rosa ideal para regalar a un adolescente. Para los más supersticiosos, este color trae consigo una advertencia. Si la persona que las regala no es muy cercana, puede tener una segunda intención tras su sonrisa. Sin embargo, para la gente escéptica, las rosas amarillas significan satisfacción y alegría y son una buena forma de festejar entre amigos un cumpleaños o un día significativo._

_Rosa Naranja_

_Es un color que simboliza joya alegría y la satisfacción para un éxito ya conseguido._

_Es el color del fuego flameante ha sido escogido como señal de precaución. También a nivel sentimental expresa un amor ya consolidado y pleno._

_Rosa azul._

_Significa confianza, reserva, armonía y afecto._

_El azul es el color del cielo, por lo que transmite sentimientos de libertad y franqueza. Las flores azules son muy relajantes y tranquilizantes._

_Si le regalas Rosas azules a alguien que se siente ansioso o nervioso lo ayudarás a sentirse más tranquilo._

_Rosa verde._

_Significa esperanza, descanso juventud y equilibrio._

_Rosa lila._

_El color lila representa seducción, deseo, es un color noble._

_Las rosas lilas son muy femeninas, las cuales son perfectas como regalo para una mujer._

_Rosa Negra._

_Significa separación y tristeza, muerte y nocturnidad._

_Rosa Gris._

_Significa desconsuelo, aburrimiento y vejez._

Las rosas eran sorprendente, tenían significados hermosos hasta tristes, mi rosa favorita es la roja y la azul un intenso color hermoso.

-Joven Troyard-. Una dulce voz me llamo.

-Que se te ofrece Erica-. Le sonrió.

Erica una chica muy linda, trabaja para mi mansión pero ella llego a ser mi mejor amiga una chica alta, delgada, cabello largó y unos lindos ojos rojos.

-Ya es algo tarde y falta pocas horas para que el baile de máscara comience, debe prepararse-. Tenía razón era tarde.

-Claro enseguida me preparo-. Me levanté deprisa y corrí adentro a la mansión.

Subí a mi habitación deprisa, había olvidado el baile, mi padre lo organizo a un que lo bueno va ser un baile de máscara nadie sabrá quien soy.

Abrí mi armario y busque que debería usar, después de unos pardee minutos encontré el traje correcto un traje rojo, era elegante, perfecto para la ocasión. Entre la ducha el agua fría corría por mi cuerpo era una sensación agradable, dejaba relajarme, no lo se siento que hoy será una noche inolvidable, salí de la ducha, me vestí y baje.

-Noche sorprendeme-. Sonreí.

**_Lemrina POV_**

Llegue a casa, estaba cansada, ¿nunca e visto el hijo de los Troyard?, ¿cómo será?, ¿será un buen tipo?, debe serlo, tal vez.

-Llegaste-. Me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Si-.

-Que es lo que traes en la manos-. Mire y era la rosa que se refería.

-Unas rosas entrelazadas-. Dije y sé la mostré.

-Que hermoso-. Dijo mirando las rosas.

-Las pondré en agua-. Me dirigí a la cocina y llene el florero de agua y puse la flor dentro.

Camine hacia la sala y tocaron a la puerta, mi hermana fue a la fuerte y abrió, era Inaho el mejor amigo de mi hermana.

-¿Pasa algo Inaho?-. Dijo con una voz dulce.

-Sólo vengó a invitarlas al baile de disfraces de los Troyard-. Dijo Inaho.

-Pero no sólo no van los más importantes-. Hable.

-Así es, pero conozco a alguien que trabaja con ellos y le dieron permiso a llevar a sus amigos-.

-¿Enserio?, pues creo es mejor que vallamos-.

-Pues no hay problema-. Enserio ir al baile más hablado de estos días es algo que no me lo esperaba.

-Perfecto, vallan a arreglarse, yo en unos momentos vuelvo sólo me pondré el traje y nos vamos-. Inaho salió de la casa.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones elegimos un vestido de mi hermana era un vestido blanco algo esponjado y llevaba unas zapatillas blancas en cambio mi vestido era gris, negro y un poco de azul era liso pero era perfecto para mi mis zapatillas eran zapatillas negras.

-Que linda te vez-. Me miro y me sonrió.

-Gracias-. Sonreí.

Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrí y era Inaho con un traje negro se veía muy elegante.

-Listas-.

-Claro-. Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia la mansión era un hermosa noche la luna brillaba y las estrellas resaltaban en el cielo oscuro, llegamos a la mansión era grande parecía un castillo, era enorme.

-Tengan-. Inaho nos dio dos máscaras una era dorada y la otra blanca era hermosas.

-Entremos- Asseylum hablo y después de eso nos pusimos la máscaras y entramos a la mansión.

El salón era hermoso la música pacífica llenaba el salón, estaba sorprendida el salón estaba lleno de gente.

-Inaho-.

-Erica-. Hablo Inaho y la chica se acerco.

-Que bien que vinieron-. Hablo Erica.

-Si, mira ellas son Asseylum y Lemrina. Asseylum, Lemrina ella es Erica la amiga que trabaja aquí-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas-. Sonrió.

-En gusto es nuestro por habernos invitado aquí- Hablo Asseylum con dulzura.

Estuvimos un rato hablando con Erica, era una chica muy dulce ya agradable.

-Y dime Erica como es el joven Troyard-. Por fin sabre como es el.

-Es un chico muy tímido y dulce, es una persona muy agradable tiene nuestra edad, no es un chico presumido es todo lo contrario es muy chico muy amable-. Término de hablar Erica. El joven Troyard no era como lo pensé.

La música empezó a sonar un poco más fuerte y Erica dijo que era momento del baile, Asseylum y Inaho se dirigieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar, bailan muy bien, Erica fue invitada por un chico muy apuesto, yo me quede sentada mirando todos como bailaban.

**_Slaine POV_**

Me dirigí al salón de baile y llegando me puse la máscara, todos estaban bailando, me adentre al salón, mi mirada se dirigió en una de las mesas del salón y ahí la vi, la chica más hermosa que puedo ver mis ojos, está sola, decidí acercarme a ella cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar me corazón latía tan apresurado en unos de los floreros de una mesa agarre una rosa azul, llegue hacia ella y extendí mi mano mostrando la rosa, ella me miro sorprendida.

-Es un milagro que mis ojos puedan ver a una chica muy linda como usted-. Nunca le había dicho algo así a una chica ni siquiera a Erica mi mejor amiga, tal vez sea amo a primera vista.

-...-. Se sonrojó un poco y tomó la rosa.

-Le gustaría bailar-. Extendí nuevamente mi mano y ella dudo un poco y la toco con algo de timidez.

No me equivocaba esta será una gran noche.

**_Lemrina POV_**

Que chico más extraño pero me sorprendí a decirme eso nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo, a un no se porque acepte bailar con el.

-Milagro-. Susurro.

Lo mire y el me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar lentamente con delicadeza tenía la mirada a bajó, baila muy bien, decidí mirarlo una sensación apareció esa dulce melodía otra vez apareció, mi corazón latía muy rápido que era esto lo que sentía.

Esta noche decidí cambiar mi vida...

Esta noche dejare mi timidez y seré alguien diferente quiero cambiaste mi vida tan sólo una palabra.

Una noche de dulzura...

Una noche de dulzura, una noche eterna me la volviste tu, a un me pregunto quien eres pero no importa en esta noche seremos alguien más.

Conocí a alguien que me enamoro...

Te conocí y me enamoraste tan fácil, tan sencillo nuestras miradas se cruzan a un que no es fácil ver tu rostro por esa máscara que cubre ese rostro que me cautivo.

A la primera vista..

A la primera mirada me enamoraste un misterio eres una noche llena de sorpresas y que da un giro inesperado.

Sentimientos descubiertos...

Descubrí el amor en tan sólo mirarte y de un modo lo sé que tu también lo hiciste.

La dulce melodía de mi corazón resuena...

Esa melodía a un resuena en este baile de máscaras, todos estábamos cubiertos una máscara que cubre nuestra verdad.

Máscaras que cubre la verdad...

Un baile de máscara para cubrir nuestra identidad, aquí nadie y mucho menos el sabe quien soy, en esta noche seré diferente una chica que escapa y que quiere que su príncipe valla por ella, un suspiros de mi corazón jugare a esta melodía, dulce melodía de mi destino, estoy lista a conocerte más adentro, has que esta noche sea eterna a igual que nuestro amor.

Una sonrisa se vuelve un suspiro...

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y de repente un suspiro se vuelve, estoy lista par ser alguien más, ser alguien que yo misma ni conozca.

Se Alguien Diferente, Cúbrete Con La Máscara Que Te Cubre...

Después de escuchar la última melodía, la música paro y yo sonrió y salgo corriendo del salón con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Espera-. Escuche su voz.

Corrí, no sabía si venía por mi, estoy actuando diferente, me cubría con esta máscara que traigo, me acerco al balcón miro a enfrente había muchas rosas de varios colores, miro la luna, la melodía suena de nuevo.

-Te encontré-. Era el a un con la máscara.

Se acerco y me sonrió, mi corazón latía sin parar

-Así es me encontraste-. sonreí.

-Si, mi nombre es..-.

-No lo digas estas máscaras nos cubren el rostro, no sabemos como somos en realidad hay que dejar que a un estas máscaras nos cubran por el resto de la noche-. Dije y el tan sólo sonrió.

-Mira-. Sacó una rosa entrelazada-. Así es nuestro destino, nos unido por un motivo.

-Milagro-. Susurre.

-Así es-. Sonrió.

En un acto rápido el me agarro de la cintura y beso mis labios y yo abrase su cuello un beso que subió de tono un beso de pasión y con ternura, esa melodía cambió mi vida, fui alguien diferente la luna y las estrellas fue testigo de este baile de máscaras.

Un suspiro en la noche se vuelve eterno, este baile de máscara término...

Nunca olvidare esta noche que se volvio eterna un chico que me enamoro a pesar de no ver su rostro esta noche nos volveremos uno solo,nuestro destino está entrelazados seremos; como esas flores entrelazadas.

Una noche de amor eterno...

* * *

**Dedicado a mi amiga Erica con ella es la única que entiende y que hablo sobre Aldnoah Zero...**

**Espero que les gusté...**

**Gracias por leer...**


End file.
